Iceberg
The Iceberg is an iceberg near Club Penguin Island. It is considered a secret room, although it is accessible by the Map, EPF Spy Phone, and Jet Pack Adventure. This room is currently the only secret room visible on the map, which means it is not marked with a cursor-over label. Many penguins try to tip the iceberg by dancing or drilling on one side, and you get rewarded a stamp if 30 people are trying to tip the iceberg at once. It was revealed that the iceberg was actually a frozen megalodon at the Prehistoric Party. The mini game Aqua Grabber is available from the iceberg. The Club Penguin Island can be seen in the distance. Tipping the Iceberg *In reality, icebergs can't tip. Icebergs are floating chunks of ice that have broken off glaciers. The visible bit of the Iceberg is the very small top of what is underneath. *A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in the Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Iceberg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be a ban for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg gets you banned!". Also, in Issue #151 of the Penguin Times, she replied to a penguin that she did not know. *There is a story about tipping the Iceberg in the Book Room. *A running gag in the PSA Secret Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and its tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg in Mission 9. *Tipping the Iceberg was featured in a card of Card Jitsu. When it is used, one penguin is on one side of the Iceberg jumping on it and launches the other penguin off the Icehole. *In the book "Star Reporter," one of your choices is to write an article about a party at the Iceberg. After you get there, a penguin says there was a picture of the Iceberg tipped; when you go looking for it, the photo ends up being destroyed. *During the April Fool's Party 2010 and April Fool's Party 2011, the Spinning Arrow Room said, "Did the Iceberg seem tippier than usual?" *On July 26th in 2010 a stamp was released. It was called the Berg Drill! stamp where if 30 penguins drill at the same time they earn the stamp. *Club Penguin has made a jigsaw puzzle about tipping the Iceberg. *Sometimes on the server Abominable penguins try to tip the Iceberg. *If you look very closely in the water by the edges of the iceberg you can actually see that the iceberg is bigger than shown *There might be a upcoming party that you will be able to tip the ice berg. Secret of the Iceberg The Iceberg, as revealed in Prehistoric Party, is not really an iceberg at all, but rather a Megalodon frozen in the ice. This causes it's shape, although the megalodon has been covered in snow in recent times, it is still there. In Secret Missions It is seen in Mission 1, when you save penguin the stranded penguins with a life preserver shooter. It is also seen in PSA Mission 9 when you repair the rubber duck and attach one of the tracking devices to it, and launch it into the water near the Iceberg. Parties *During the Christmas Parties, a small Christmas tree is there with different feat *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the Iceberg became a real bowl of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer off Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the Fall Fairs, the Iceberg becomes a ball pit. *During the Music Jams (except for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam), The Club Penguin Band plays on the Iceberg. It will not count as meeting them, however. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. During the April Fools Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *At the Festival of Flight 2009, you could see Club Penguin in the air from here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There was a small tree in the middle of the iceberg. If penguins danced, The tree would grow bigger. The small tree was a reference to The Peanuts Gangs Christmas special. *On certain occasions, fireworks can be seen. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a paper boat was here as well as a shipwrecked boat. *During the Halloween Party 2010, The Iceberg is a gigantic pumpkin. Wearing the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Construction Hat, Green Construction Hat and dance will make the gigantic pumpkin into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. *During the Puffle Party 2012, and the Puffle Party 2013, the Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's domain. *During Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Iceberg had a miniature cardboard model of Club Penguin Island and the buildings around it, which were squashed when walking on them. *The iceberg was a giant pumpkin for the Halloween Party 2012, and when you drilled on it, it became a Jack O' Lantern. *During Operation: Blackout the iceberg was covered in snow. *At any occasion the iceberg can be either raining or have comets flying in the background depending on if you're dancing with the water or fire suit. *During the Prehistoric Party, the Iceberg was a large chunk of ice with the prehistoric shark C. megalodon frozen inside. *In the Puffle Party 2013 the room was decorated just like last year. Pins *Ice Block Pin *Golden Wheel Pin (via Aqua Grabber) *O-Berry Pin *Puffer Fish Pin *Seashell Pin *Water Pin *Gold Anchor Pin *Telescope Pin *Conch Shell Pin *Fruit Combo Pin Trivia *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *Most icebergs move, but the Club Penguin Iceberg does not. Some penguins trying to tip the iceberg say that it moves. *It is the only main room in Club Penguin that is not connected to the main island. * It may or may not be possible to tip the Iceberg, but while 30 Penguins or more will be drilling using any hard hat, the Berg Drill! stamp is obtained. *It does not seem likely that the Iceberg has tipped in the past it may be possible in the future. *In the old map, the Iceberg appeared as 2 clouds. *The iceberg wasn't updated during The Journey. It may be updated along with the Forest, Cove, Mine Shack, and the underground areas in 2013. *There is actually a C. megalodon (large prehistoric shark) frozen in the iceberg, as seen at the Prehistoric Party. This also explains why the iceberg has never moved and the iceberg's hump. *During Prehistoric Party you can notice that the Iceberg used to be connected to the Club Penguin Island (to the cove), it moved away maybe becuse of the sea, the wind, or the C. megalodon. *At every Puffle Party it is used as the Pink Puffle room. *Even though Club Penguin is to the west of the iceberg,the island appears northeast of the iceberg. *Its swf name is berg. Gallery Map icons File:Old_Map_Iceberg.png|The Iceberg on the old map. File:New_Iceberg_icon.png|The Iceberg on the current map. Parties SKP03.jpeg|Iceberg during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Iceberg during Halloween Party 2007.png|Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2007 Iceberg during Christmas Party 2007.png|Iceberg during the Christmas Party 2007 April Fools' Party 2008 Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. Iceberg puffle party 2009.png|Iceberg during Puffle Party 2009, 2010 and 2011 Iceberg_ST.jpg|During St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009.png|Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009 Iceberg during Festival of Flight 2009.png|Iceberg during the Festival of Flight Ff0918.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2009 Iceberg during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Iceberg during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009.png|Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009 Berg_aprilfools2010.png|Iceberg during April Fools' Party 2010 and 2011 IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Island Adventure Party 2010. Iceberg during Music Jam 2010.png|Iceberg during Music Jam 2010 iceberg on halloween 2010.png|The Iceberg as a gigantic pumpkin at Halloween Party 2010 and Halloween Party 2011. Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Icebergstorm10.png|Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010.png|Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010 Music jam 2011 iceberg with the penguin band.png|Iceberg During Music Jam 2011. Iceberg during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|Iceberg during Underwater Expedition Icebergpuffleparty2012.png|Iceberg During Puffle Party 2012 and 2013. Ice Burg MSHT.png|Iceberg during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Ice berg in the music jam 2012.png|The Iceberg during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party. Iceberg during The Fair 2012.png|Iceberg during The Fair 2012 123kitten1HappyHaloween!-2012.png|Iceberg for the Halloween Party 2012 Iceberg during Operation Blackout 2012.png|Iceberg during Operation: Blackout Cp224.PNG|Iceberg after finishing Operation: Blackout. Iceberg during Holiday Party 2012.png|Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2012 I.png|Iceberg during the Prehistoric Party. Note the giant shark, C. megalodon Iceberg_hollywood.png|The Iceberg during the Hollywood Party. Others File:ICE_BERG_WITH_FIRE_NINJAS.png|Iceberg with some fire ninjas. File:ICE_BERG_WITH_WATER_NINJAS.png|Iceberg with some water ninjas. See Also *Aqua Grabber SWFs *Iceberg poncandy4 poncandy4 Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Around Club Penguin